Twilight Deception
by dragontammer396
Summary: AU. The Sith empire exist along side the Republic. But an incident brings Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Almidala to work with Darth Vader
1. Chapter 1

**AN: since in this story the Sith more open and powerful there will be changes to the history. The rule of two never existed and the Sith control the outer rim **

On the peaceful world of Naboo, a military star cruiser has been shot down. Upon inspection it is revealed to belong to the Sith empire. Fearing an impending war the republic and Jedi counsel dispatch Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi to discover the truth and prevent war.

A consular ship enters the atmosphere of Naboo carrying the Jedi master. Landing in the main hangar of Theed a human male exits wearing light, tan colored robes and a beard. On his arms he had white battle gauntlets with this symbol of the Jedi. Obi-Wan descends down the landing platform he is met by a young woman in a brown jumpsuit and red vest. She was accompanied by a blue and whit astromech droid. She is Senator Padmé Amidala

"Senator, it's good to see you again" Kenobi said in a calm demeanour

"Master Kenobi, I wish it were under better circumstances" Replied the senator

"Now, please tell me what happened, when did you first notice the ship." Ask the Jedi

Padmé responded "We first noticed the cruiser when it was already entered the atmosphere"

The astromech projected a hologram of the ship falling. Then it zoomed in for greater detail of the crash site.

"As you can tell from the carbon scoring, it's been in an intense battle" Padmé explained

"It must have been quite the battle" Respond Obi-Wan

"Naboo was not involved in any battle with this" Explained a man with an eyepatch

Padmé introduced him "This is captain Typho, head of security"

"I've heard of the empire attacking mid-rim planets but never one as powerful as this one" pondern the Jedi who was stroking his beard.

"Master Jedi if I may, I have my men scouring the ship for any information" added the captain

Upon further inspection Obi-Wan Kenobi realized that it was part of a special fleet. And he grew worried the Sith lord who controlled them would send more and be the start of a new galactic war.

"Captain, with all due respect I recognize this particular ship" said Obi-Wan

Padmé questions "Whose is it?"

"The Sith Lord Darth Vader" Was his response

"Are we in danger?" Asked a concerned Padmé

"That remains to be seen" Was all the Jedi said

After a minor pause, the captain gestured to a speeder outbound for the crater that was the starship. Padmé couldn't help but wonder who was this Vader. She had heard rumors of what he did, but who he was was a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Kamino is in the outer rim so it makes sense that the sith would use it as one of its main armies, the other being battle droids of course. Don't forget to review.**

A new threat has been revealed. Learning the cruiser belongs to the powerful Darth Vader. An investigation leads the Jedi master and senator to the crash site. Little did either one know there is an unexpected ally with a message.

The trip built a lot of anxiety between Obi-wan Padmé. Obi-Wan for wondering what had happened to destroy the star cruiser. Padmé worried that this was the first sign that war was going to bring death to her people. The speeder came to a halt at the rim of the crash site. As the jedi exited the craft he pulled up a pair of macrobinoculars to examine the star ship.

"These markings are undeniable, it belongs to Vader" Kenobi said as put away the binoculars

"But why would he attack our system?" Asked Padmé

"It make sense, his planet of Tatooine is close to Naboo" explained Obi-Wan "In theory, he could use Tatooine as a staging area and then launch an invasion"

"We have teams scouting the wreckage, looking for any information" Typho interrupted

"Then by all means, lead the way" Obi-Wan told the captain

The group made their way on foot. Once they reached the downed ship, they prepared to enter. Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, Padmé and captain Typho with nabooian blasters. The hallways were littered with the bodies of men in white armor. When the group reached the command center, the astromech plugged in to the access port. The droid signaled a response.

"Artoo says that all the manifests have been wiped" Captain Typho explained

"The data might've been destroyed from the impact" Obi-Wan suggested

"But that doesn't explain why there was only one" Padmé chimed in " I thought that most imperial attacks happened in groups of three?"

Obi-Wan's only answer was "Not if if was a scouting party"

Suddenly Artoo started to beep uncontrollably

"Your droid seems to have found something" Observed the Jedi

"Bring it up now" Ordered the senator

Artoo used his projector to bring up what he found. But to everyone's surprise it was not a data file, it was a transmission. When the image was broadcast it was one of a protocol droid.

"Greeting, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations" Answered the now identified droid "Who are you?"

"I am senator Amidala of the Galactic Republic and this is Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Padmé

"How did you contact us?" Questioned Obi-Wan

"Sir, I am in service to my maker Lord Vader of the Sith empire" Respond Threepio "My master wishes to make contact with you in person"

Kenobi was sceptical "Now why in the world would he do that?"

"He wishes to know what happened to the Twilight" Said the droid

"I'm sorry the only other thing I am permitted to say is Lord Vader is landing in three rotations" said Threepio as the transmission cut off

The group was surprised by what had transpired. They returned back to the capital to talk about what to do next. After much discussion they came to the decision to welcome the Sith lord. It finally came to the day he was to arrive, Padmé and Obi-Wan were waiting in the hagar when a neimoidian escort shuttle landed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said a concerned Padmé

"I do too. But what choice do we have?" Obi-Wan said

"I suppose you're right, if we want the truth" Padmé said

"He has a reputation for being an expert fighter pilot and powerful warrior" Stated the Jedi

All Padmé could say "Oh I see"

"And he's around your age" Obi-Wan added "Who knows, you two might hit it off"

Padmé just looked at him "Don't joke about that. I would never be involved with a man like-"

She was interrupted when she saw a young man exit the shuttle with some clone troopers. He was a head taller than she was with dirty blonde hair. He also wore a black tunic similar to Obi-Wan's. The man strode towards the dou. When he approached he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hello. I am the Sith lord, Darth Vader" introduced the man

"I suppose that is part is obvious. I'm assuming you know who we are?" Inquired Obi-Wan

"Yes, now tell me, what happened to my ship?" Questioned Vader


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: since Anakin went down a different path, certain roles would change slightly. It was a hard chapter to write,sorry it took so long to update. Don't forget to review.**

With the arrival of the Sith Lord the mystery deepens. New questions arise about what happened to his ship. Neither the Jedi or the senator knew how Darth Vader was going to affect their investigation.

It was a strange sight to see. Troopers of the empire were working side by side with Nabooian guards. Padmé's thoughts dwelled on Vader. He was not what she expected a Sith Lord to be, he was dedicated to the clones, he told jokes, and he showed genuine concern for the downed spacecraft.

"So we know that the Twilight was last seen around this area" Vader said pointing to a star map

"Tell me, what was your ship doing at the time?" questioned Obi-Wan

"Doing a routine patrol in my sector" responded Vader

"Well, for how long was the Twilight missing?" Asked Padmé

Vader only shrugged his shoulders "About two days"

"How did you not notice this disappearance" Questioned the Jedi "Didn't they check in at all"

"They always checked in within a week" Answered The Sith

A random thought entered the senators mind. How can this man be here without the empire knowing about the incident. But seeing as there was nothing more to gain tonight, she suggested that they turn in.

"Gentlemen shall continue this the morning" Said Padmé

"Not a bad idea, I could use some sleep" Vader said

"Allow me to escort you to your quarters" Padmé gestured

The two left with Obi-Wan looking at them. He had a smirk on him knowing what was starting. Padmé and Vader are walking with a squad of clone troopers following them. The senator felt uneasy about being so close to him, but not sure why.

"Is there something wrong senator?" Asked the Sith lord

"No it's nothing" said Padmé

"Come on, how are we suppose trust each other" Responded Vader

"That's just it, how can I trust you and your empire" Said an worried Padmé

"My emperor doesn't know I'm here" Answered Vader "Why don't you trust me yet?"

Padmé's response was "Well for starters, I don't know your name Vader"

Suddenly he stepped in front of her "If you must know it's Anakin, Anakin Skywalker"

Padmé looked at him "Anakin?...I like it. It suits you"

And with that they arrived at his room and Padmé bid him goodnight. Vader had his troopers guard his room. While he laid in his bed, Vader thought of what she just said to him. And it brought a smile to his face. The next morning the trio found themselves looking at the incomplete data they collected from the Twilight because Vader wanted to take a second look.

"What do you hope to find?" Asked the bearded Jedi "We didn't find anything useful the first time"

"A fresh perspective can make a world of difference" Answered Vader

Obi-Wan just stared at him "That's a Jedi proverb"

"I know" Vader smirked

While he was searching through the files, he came upon the only intact data. Vader tried to hide it but he was a little excited.

"I found something" Said Vader "Fuel logs"

"What can that tell us?" Asked Padmé

"If we measure the distance the Twilight went-" Vader started

"We might be able to figure out where it's been" Finished Obi-Wan

"Very cleaver" Said an impressed Padmé "How did you figure it out "

"An old trick to find certain...smugglers" Replied the Sith

After calculating the distance traveled by missing fuel, only a handful of planets remained. Hypori, Ryloth, and Rodia all under the control of the Sith Lord were possibilities. But the lone one that stood out was Christophsis since it was not under his control. And it was decided that was the planet to start with.

"I'm coming as well" Said Padmé

"You can't. This mission will extremely dangerous" explained Vader

"Listen, I have been in far more danger that just scouting" said an indignant Padmé "So there's nothing you can do to stop me Anakin"

Vader glared at the mention of his real name but smiled

"As you wish milady" Vader said playfully

Padmé blushed at the comment made by the young Sith. The group took the shuttle that Vader came on and flew it to a cruiser just out of orbit of Naboo. From there Obi-Wan told Vader that his apprentice would be joining them. On the cruiser the makeshift crew meet with a clone whose armor has blue markings and a left shoulder pad

"Let me introduce commander ex" said Vader "My second in command"

"Perfect timing" Before Vader could question Kenobi a Jedi ship landed in the hangar

The being that exited was a young female Togruta. She wore a dark red backless dress with dark gray leggings and red boots. She also had on arm bands and two lightsabers on her waist.

"This is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano" Said Obi-Wan

"Nice to meet" Ahsoka said "Master Kenobi told me a lot about you "

"Yes we'll now that we're all together we can get started" Said Vader

"We will need safe place to land on the surface" Suggested Padmé

"I have a bounty hunter that's finding us an area to land" Respond Vader

All Obi-Wan said was "Right, let's get to work"


End file.
